Twenty-Four Hours in Manhattan
by Demelza
Summary: [Gargoyles/Third Watch crossover] In 1993, Det. Elisa Maza was teamed up with Maurice 'Bosco' Boscorelli during one of the worst shifts of both their careers as they tried to catch a serial cop killer.


Title: 24 Hours in Manhattan  
Author: Demelza  
Email: stonelight81@hotmail.com  
Rating: M  
**Warnings:** Violence, profanity and sexual content.  
Disclaimer: Gargoyles is the property of Disney/Buena Vista, and Third Watch is the property of NBC. I do not own them, and they are used here without permission… I do not make any money for writing this fic... it is for entertainment purposes only for myself and other's in the respective fandoms. Any resemblance to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. All new characters are the Author's own (and can be used elsewhere with or without permission so long as they're not killed off). 'When We Recovered' and Lyrics are the property of Toad The Wet Sprocket. 'Push' and Lyrics are the property of Match Box 20. 'I Love The Way' and lyrics are the property of Truebliss.  
**Author's Notes: **I am fully aware that songs featured in this story were more than likely most definitely sung WELL after 1993, but still… I use them in my story because they really suit the fic…please don't hate me for using them 'out of time' (give me alternate songs from before 1993 if you want, and I'll replace these lyrics with them). ; )  
Also, this fic is set the year BEFORE the Gargoyles woke up.... and is a worst day of Elisa's career type fic.  
**Dedication:  **This story is dedicated to my friends and beta readers that helped me with this fic..... Gabi, MidnightzStorm, Elisa (aka Jade), Missy and Denigoddess. All of whom without their great help this story would not have been possible!! To you all I am forever in your debt.... my many, many thanks to each and every one of you.

* * * *

1993 - Manhattan**  
West 119th Street**

The streets were despondent; fear rang through everyone as they stood there, just watching the two wounded officers that had just removed a serial cop killer from their city. 

"Two-three David to Central, code eight!" Officer Maurice 'Bosco' Boscorelli called into his radio.

The dispatcher picked up, her voice calm, "Two-three David, go ahead."

Bosco looked to Detective Elisa Maza, the officer he'd been assigned to work with at Chief Riker's command up in his office at One Police Plaza. His leg was shot, and Elisa had taken a bullet in the stomach, he was shaking and grabbed his radio again, "Two-three David, request EMS, West 119th Street code eight, code eight!!" He let go of the radio again and shifted himself over to Elisa, sliding along the ground in the slush and water, "You're going to be okay." He said, removing his jacket and putting it under her head, and then applying pressure to the wound in her stomach. "You'll be okay."

She breathed in, smiling up at him, "We got him." Her beautiful raven hair was splayed about her fine features of olive skin and chocolate brown eyes.

"We did." He confirmed, "And we're gonna get you to a hospital."

Elisa smiled wider, but winced as pain shot through her stomach and into her spine. "I know I'm not going to make it."

"You'll make it." A tear firmed in the corner of those tired eyes of his, almost twenty-hours straight they'd spent together, trying to catch Elliot Brogden. The perp lay several feet away, dead. Two shot's from Bosco's nine-millimeter had done it. Bosco returned his eyes to Elisa. This was his first real Detective assignment, though not really an assignment. It was rather a temporary transfer to get the rookie out of his own Captain's hair for a week. At least Bosco was in the 'real cop environment' he so wanted to be in. Elisa's job was to 'baby-sit' him via his own Captain's request. She hated it, as she always worked alone since coming up in the ranks to becoming a Detective.

"Boz." She whispered to him, he looked down at her; the sole tear streaming down his cheek, "Last night..." She begun, taking in another breath, "No man has ever... ever made me feel the way..." She swallowed, taking in another breath, deeper this time, "The way you did last night."

Bosco just looked back at her, saying nothing as sirens screamed behind them from the emergency vehicles as they arrived on the scene.......

* * * *

The Night Before

There was a sense of fear roaming the city the last four nights, each shift Elisa decided that tonight was the night that they'd catch the son of a bitch that was murdering all those cops. Three so far. So far... Those two words came from Chief Riker himself at his office in One Police Plaza, and it meant, with the highest certainty, that One Police Plaza, and all officers in the Manhattan region were in need to prepare for the honest fact that they might never catch those responsible.

"I'm not at risk." Elisa had told the captain, but she just motioned for the officer standing behind the detective to come in. She turned around to see a handsome Police Officer from Five-Five. He would have been a year or two younger than herself, his hair was a couple inches in length and dark brown, his eyes blue. And that of an officer who was still young in his training, as well as age. He wore a reddish brown parker jacket, blue jeans and a black t-shirt. 

Chief Riker had insisted that he be brought in from New York City, into Manhattan, to work two weeks along side her. She didn't need a partner, didn't _want_ one, she made sure the Captain knew that, but the orders came from up above, so there was nothing more she could do. "I don't need protection from some rookie cop that pissed his pants on his first shift." She told her, sinking her hands deep into the pockets of her red bomber jacket.

"Hey, excuse me!" His 'tough guy' routine kicking in already. Great, that's all I need, some wanna be Hero. "I'm a damn good cop. And that only happened because the guys in my precinct set up one of their gags."

"What was that? Little girl offering you a lollipop?" She huffed, turning to the captain, "Cap'n, I don't need him working with me. I don't need any protection, I can work this shift alone."

"Stop being so damned stubborn, Maza!" The captain rubbed the back of her head; she had one of 'those' headaches again. "Why can't you just stop arguing the point and face facts that we couldn't spare any of the twenty-third's officers, or from any other precinct during this search and had Officer Boscorelli temporarily transferred."

"But he's not even a Detective, he's just a damn rookie." She growled.

"I'm sorry Maza, that's just the way it is." The captain's voice more insistent, angered. "There's a serial cop killer out there, and the decision is final."

Elisa let out a deep sigh, "Fine. But I want it on record that I'm _not_ happy about this arrangement."

"Understood." Was Captain Chavez's reply and then Elisa walked out, Boscorelli following behind.

* * * *

Elisa sat alone in her car, she and Bosco, as he preferred to be called, had been working non-stop all evening, and, thankfully, there was only a remaining four hours left in their shift. Bosco was at the local diner getting a 'coffee top-up'. He had a mouth on him like she didn't know what, and felt on a few occasions like she could just slap him across the face and command he get a damn grip. As he climbed back into the Fairlane she started the engine again, "Damn, there was a stupid son of a bitch in there." He swore, shaking his head, handing Elisa her coffee. "That's why I was so long, had to deal with it."

She gratefully took the coffee, she was going to need it. There were three more weeks of working with Bosco, as his colleagues down at the other precinct, and her own, called him. "Well, while you were 'dealing with it' we got a call, Captain Chavez wants us back down at the precinct."

"What the hell for now?" It was the seventh time they'd been called back in this evening.

She didn't know herself, but moved the car out from the parking lot out back of the Diner and headed back to the precinct. They walked down the corridor, past officers and thugs as they went straight to the Captain's office. "Come in you two." She called them in right away, not even giving them time to knock. The pair walked in and sat down at the Captain's insistence, "I know these call-ins are a pain, but it's best to keep the information up to date. Calling over the radio, as you know is dangerous."

Yeah, Elisa thought, "What's the latest?" She asked, overriding her own thoughts.

"An attack on Chief Riker's wife inside their home occurred just under a half hour ago."

"Oh gawd." Bosco murmured over in his seat, his eyes met Elisa's, "Any suspects yet?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers. 

Captain Chavez cleared her throat, getting both their undivided attention, "Unfortunately, no. But eye witnesses from this attack, and the first one confirm that it's the same perpetrator that committed the first Blue Death." Blue Death was code for the murder of a police officer.

"Why was Mrs. Riker attacked? She's not a police officer, so where's the connection to the other's?"

The captain put up her hand for silence, "So far, there doesn't seem to be any connection. Other than the fact that she was married to the Chief of the Police. Maza, Mrs. Riker's injuries were severe, she's lying in hospital in critical condition. They're not sure if she's going to make it. And that's why I want you two to be cautious. All female officer's have been partnered up, compulsory. From this moment on you two are to watch your backs, report in every hour so we know where you are, and when. Am I understood?"

"Yes captain." They both said.

"Good. Dismissed." She ordered, returning to the paperwork in front of her.

"That's it?" Bosco asked the captain, sounding disappointed, he got no reply. Elisa stood up and left the room, he quickly trailed her, "That was it?" He then asked her, having not gotten his reply from the captain.

"What else is there to say back there? There's a cop killer out there, and we have to watch our backs." She didn't want to settle on the horrid thoughts; she just had to make it through the night. All officers did.

Silence as the pair made their way back down to Elisa's car. They were back on the street within minutes and heading along the road. The rest of the shift had them call into four burglaries, and two hit and runs. The last call came in half an hour before their patrol ended, it was to a bar brawl that had resulted in the murder of the intended victim by his attacker.

The duo arrived on the scene within minutes, and was out of the car and inside moments later. Elisa carefully scanned the room; there were four customers inside, and the victim of the vicious killing that claimed his life lay against the bar, fear filled eyes wide opened. The bartender stood a few feet away from the body, shaking his head, towel over his shoulder as he looked in dismay. "Excuse me…" Elisa said to him, he turned around, thick grey moustache twitching as he looked back at her. _Probably a reaction of shock, or just naturally the way he is_, she thought. "Detective Maza, and Officer Boscorelli." She said, showing her badge, "Can you tell me what happened?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah." His solemn voice replied, "This young chap, mid twenties, five-nine, dark hair, clean shaven, brown eyes, Caucasian… had been sitting in here a good hour or two before this fellow came in…" He nodded his head toward the dead. He had dark hair, and blue eyes that looked right back at them. She turned back to the barman. He continued, "Suddenly, the young fella pulls out this gun, nine millimeter, fires three shots, before anyone has time to react he's out of here."

Bosco walked over to the body and crouched down a short distance away, "Three shots, two in the chest, one head wound." He looked back up at Elisa, "Same as the boys and girls in blue."

_Damn_, was Elisa's thoughts, she returned to the barman, "You can make a positive ID?"

He nodded, "Elliot Brogden."

In her mind, Elisa's mouth dropped, this was the best lead they'd received from any eyewitnesses since the Blue Death's first occurred. "How do you know his name?" She asked, removing pen and paper and scrawling it down at the top of the page.

The barman looked at her, something was amiss, and she could feel it. Even Bosco, who had gone over to question a couple of the other witnesses, turned in their direction. "Sir?" Elisa pushed.

He lowered his head, "My son… knows him." He looked back at Elisa again, "Real quiet guy, serious problems… my son… he…" Anger filled his face, "They were lovers."

"Oh." She replied, "Did Brogden ever give you the impression that he was disturbed, angry?" He just looked back at her, saying nothing. "What about your son, did he ever tell of concerns for Brogden?" No reply, "Could I talk with your son?"

The barman shot out a short, stout laugh. "My son is dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Aids. That murderer… he… he gave it to him."

She nodded, writing down a few more notes, "Do you have any idea why Mr. Brogden killed this man." She pointed to the body with her pen, the barman shook his head again. "Did they know each other?"

"I don't think so." He thought about it, "No. I remember when he came in, there was a scuffle between he and Elliot, I couldn't hear what it was about, Lyle behind me was jabbering on about his divorce."

"So you have no idea what they were fighting about?"

"I just told you, I couldn't hear what it was about."

"Of course." Elisa half smiled.

Bosco walked back over, "Three witnesses say apparently they were having a fight over a ticket, a ticket that ex-Officer Michael Stringer had given him when Brogden turned eighteen."

Taken aback a little, Elisa raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Our Blue murderer." He nodded, she turned to the barman again, "Know where we can find Mr. Brogden?"

The barman blinked, his moustache twitched again as he formed a smirk on his face, seeming pleased that they were going to catch him.

* * * *

Elisa and Bosco arrived outside an old apartment building. The brickwork was reddish brown, and falling apart. They were both surprised that anyone could ever live in such conditions. The inside of the building was in worse condition than outside was, graffiti was everywhere, walls had been ripped open and a strong smell of urine emanated from all corners. "Apartment 15." Bosco said, beginning to climb the stairs, after both noticed the elevator was _well out of commission_. Reaching the second level, they walked along a narrow corridor, passing several apartments before finding the one they were looking for. The door was wide opened.

Elisa removed her weapon first, then Bosco, "Should we call in backup?" He asked her, she shook her head, pressing her finger to her lips to tell him to swoosh. They entered the apartment carefully; it was dark. The lights, after trying them, did not work. Elisa signed for him to go to the right, while she went left. Weapon at the ready, she carefully edged her way through the kitchen and into the dining area, and then living room. No one was there, in fact, nothing was there. It was completely empty aside from an old packing box in the corner that was water damaged.

Going back through to the living room, Elisa saw a dark figure standing before the window, smoking a cigarette. Heart pounding, she raised her gun and pointed at the man, "Police." She said firmly.

He slowly lowered his cigarette, turning to her. "I'm unarmed." His deep, dark voice uttered. Not believing him, she asked him to turn around with his hands in the air. "I didn't do anything!" He shouted at her.

"Raise your hands in the air, now." She affirmed. Grudgingly, the man raised his hands as Elisa made her way over, "What are you doing here?"

"Investigation." The man replied.

"Into what?" Silence, she lowered her weapon a little, "Into what?" Elisa repeated.

He brought his hands down, "Into your death, of course." He remarked snidely, too quick for Elisa as he hit her in the neck with a swift chop of his hand, she fell to the ground, hitting her head. Hardly able to breathe as he crouched down beside her. Her gun having flung from her hands in the fall. "How would you like to die?" He asked, his voice lowered, asking as though for her ears only.

She stared up at him in fear as he pulled a flick knife out of his pocket, "Well?" He pressed her.

"I don't." Elisa replied, _Where the hell is Bosco? _She had to hide her fear, if he sensed her fear, then that's when it would get nasty. "My partner will be here any moment."

"Undoubtedly." He retorted, running the sharp blade across her cheek, cutting her. "I think I'll make you suffer." He titled his head, like an artist admiring his latest piece of work. "More fun that way."

She took in a breath, _Hide the fear Maza, hide the fear. _"Get the fuck away from me." She demanded him, but he slapped her across the face.

"Don't you ever speak to me that way!! I make you the woman you are!" But his violent voice changed to more sincere, apologetic, "I didn't mean to strike you…" He told her, caressing her cheek in his hand. "But you made me, _very_, angry."

"Do as the woman says, get the _fuck _away from her." Bosco's voice reigned in; Elisa felt a strong sense of relief and gratitude surge through her body. The man ignored him, until Bosco cocked the gun. Then he released his touch, and stood up, hands raised in the air. "Drop your weapon, sir." The officer ordered, the man parted his fingers and the flick knife fell to the ground, inches from Elisa's head. She flinched and her body jolted in fear. Bosco strengthened the grip on his gun, keeping his eyes on the man, "Fold your hands over your head."

But the man laughed, and before either Elisa or Bosco could react, he took off. Punching Bosco in the stomach as he left, knocking the officer down on all fours. "Maza." Bosco said to her, her eyes met his.

She got up to her feet, ignoring the pain, ignoring what had happened, they had to get the man. Elisa went running after him first, Bosco trailed behind. The man wasn't far ahead, and he was a slow mover, so they were closing in on him by the time they reached the bottom level of the apartment building. Once out the front doors and onto the streets, they almost had him, but he climbed into a nearby car and screeched the tires as he sped out of there.

"The car." Bosco said, taking command as they headed back to Elisa's car. There was no arguing who would drive as he climbed into the driver's side, and she jumped into the passenger seat. Before Elisa had even closed the door, Bosco sped off after the other car. Elisa's Fairlane was fast, and caught up with the dark blue Sedan in front within a matter of seconds.

Weaving between cars and other vehicles, the chase increased as the driver topped sixty miles per hour. The speedometer kept climbing as they sped along the streets, down alley's and through several near misses of delivery vans and taxi's that were pulling out into their pathway. 

Bosco closed in on the man at long last along a two lane one-way street; thankfully no one else was on it. There were several times where he could have rammed the man in the side of the car, but it was Elisa's car. 

"Fuck it Bosco, ram the bastard already… or do you want me to drive?" The officer looked at his superior for assurance, getting that same stern look, he slammed his foot harder onto the accelerator and yanked the steering wheel to the left and the first strike was made. Sparks flared as metal touched metal.

The driver of the other car looked at Bosco with more anger in his shady, deep featured face. But it didn't stop him, and he rammed the Fairlane back, forcing it up against the wall for a few seconds; Elisa felt the jut from the wall into her side. She gripped the door and her seatbelt as Bosco rammed the other guy again. It felt like some drag race, and the grin on Bosco's face gave Elisa the impression that perhaps that's what he saw it as.

They neared the main road, and just as they hit the other side, a van ploughed into the Sedan on the driver's side. Slamming it against the Fairlane. The car squealed across the ground, the tires bursting and then they hit a fire hydrant. The Fairlane almost flipped onto its right side as the other two vehicles hit it harder.

The impact finally over, the cars still. Sirens screaming in the distance as emergency vehicles came in their direction. A very quick call out. Elisa unbuckled her seatbelt, and—after freeing herself from between the dashboard and her seat—climbed out. She helped Bosco, and assisted him in climbing out of the car. Jumping down to the ground, they moved quickly around to the assailant's car. It was empty. 

"Fuck! No!" Bosco shouted, throwing his hands down by his side as he kicked the front bumper of the Sedan.

Elisa, bruised and grazed, put her hand on Bosco's shoulder, "We'll catch him."

He met her face, "That looks bad." He said, looking at the cut… more, gash, on the hairline of her forehead.

"I'll live." She assessed after touching it, seeing the blood and wincing from the grievous pain. She ignored it though, they'd almost got that cop killer, and now he was loose again. And it was all her fault; the whole situation at the apartment block _should _have gone better than it had done. But she didn't want to be another victim, so she didn't react… though perhaps she should have.

Turning away from Bosco and looking at the vehicles, she saw the ambulance officers and fire servicemen running toward the van, the one that had pretty much caused the collision, aside from the obvious fact that two speeding cars had come off the side road into its path.

* * * *

**Manhattan Central  
A while later**

Elisa stood up from the hospital bed in the emergency room, Doctor Hushimeyr had finished stitching up her forehead and was all done. "We need to keep you in overnight for that concussion." He told her, his voice sounding like he could really care less. And that was just fine by Elisa, because neither could she.

"I'll be fine." She replied smartly, pulling her jacket back up over her shoulders, careful of the scrapes on her right arm from the accident.

"You were attacked by a man wielding a knife, and then you were in a motor vehicle accident in the middle of a car chase. You might think you'll be fine, but your body's in shock, and we need to keep a watchful eye on your well being with that concussion."

She sighed, "I'm not staying here. I don't need to."

"I'm the doctor, and I say you do."

Elisa met his cold blue eyes, thick beard and dark hair. "I'm going home."

"Fine. You know what Ms. Maza? Go home, don't let us treat your concussion, have severe brain damage… and just go home."

"I don't have brain damage. I just received a little knock."

He let out a deep breath, "Really? And, how do you explain that large gash in your forehead then? That was more than a little knock."

She had to agree; it was more than a little knock. In fact, it had caused her to black out for a few seconds, from what she could remember. But she didn't want to stay in the hospital, "Can't I go home? If I feel any worse, I can come back in, can't I? Please?"

A silent moment, "Very well. But if you get any bad headaches that don't go away, or if you feel like you want to throw up, or are actually sick. I want you to come straight away without hesitation. Understood?"

Elisa nodded, "Thank you." She zipped up her jacket and walked out of the emergency area, out to the waiting room where she found Bosco and Captain Chavez both waiting. Bosco saw her first, "You got a bandage… me too." He said like a child showing off, patting his left thigh, where the bandaging was beneath his jeans.

Captain Chavez looked up. Seeing Elisa there, she asked, "Maza, are you okay?" 

Elisa walked further inside, stepping aside as an elderly man walked past, "Yeah. Going home."

"With a concussion?" The captain enquired, sounding shocked that they'd let the detective go so quickly. But then, she did know Elisa, and knew that she'd probably managed to get out of staying the night. "You really should stay the night, Maza."

"Yeah, I know… but I'll rest better if I go home. Honestly."

The captain nodded, "Very well." There were minutes of awkward silence between the three of them, Elisa sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs and looked over to her superior officer. "We put out an APB. We'll catch him."

"I know." Elisa said back.

"Your car's totaled." Bosco informed, she gave him a warm smile, it didn't matter to her. Well, on some level it did, but it wasn't his fault, and it was just one of those things. She accepted that.

"I have to get back to the house." The captain soon said, "Bosco will take you home."

Elisa shot her eyes toward Bosco, "Promise I won't drive recklessly." He assured with a grin.

* * * *

It was pouring down outside, the rain was falling hard, and quick. 

Elisa sat in the passenger seat, while Bosco drove her to her apartment. The traffic was light, so the trip was shorter than it would usually take to get from the hospital back to her place. The radio on, they sat silently after pulling up outside her apartment.

_So suddenly  
Where was my mind   
What was I thinking of  
I lost control  
You could have died  
I could have killed you  
But when we recovered  
I only thought of you  
And when you saw my hands  
You shuddered  
I realized  
How much I cared for you_

"Bosco." Elisa said, the words, 'how much I cared for you' running on, silence again.

_I slip sometimes  
I can be cruel  
I can say stupid things  
But after crimes  
Pardoned  
And pride follows behind me  
But when we recovered  
I only thought of you  
And light remaining after thunder  
I realized  
How much I cared for you_

"Yeah?" He asked back, meeting her eyes.

_But when we recovered  
I only thought of you  
And light remaining after thunder  
I realized  
How much I cared for you_

They looked into each other's eyes, nothing being said.

_But when we recovered  
I only thought of you  
And when you saw my hands  
You shuddered  
I realized  
How much I cared for you_

The lyrics finished there, music continuing after it for a few seconds longer, Elisa turned away. What was she thinking? They were partners damn it, he was a younger officer… but there was something… everything that had happened, the way they looked at each other in the apartment building, the look in his eyes. The way she looked back at him. "Would you… like to come up, for a coffee?" She asked, turning to him, his warm eyes and smile greeted her with a 'yes'. 

* * * *

They sat on the couch together, her six month old kitten, Cagney, a dove gray kitty, was smooching into Bosco as he sipped his mug of coffee. Elisa chuckled as the kitten mewed and pressed his head against the underside of Bosco's chin, "He really likes you." It was the first time she had seen her cat ever act that way with any guy before. Or any person really, except herself. But, she had hand raised him since he was small, and there was a very strong bond between them, as to why he was that cuddly to her.

"Must be my charming personality." Bosco laughed, stroking the cat under the chin just as he liked it, he expressed his thanks by beginning to kneed Bosco's knee. "Ah, okay little guy. That hurts." He told the kitty, putting him down on the ground.

Disgruntled, Cagney shook his head and flicked his tail several times before walking a few feet away and licking at his back. Showing that the treatment he had received was less than he desired, and would treat himself to a bath.

"You don't like cats?" Elisa asked, rubbing her arm with one hand, and holding the mug of coffee in the other. She was feeling a little cold, and wished she'd kept her jacket on rather than taking it off as she had done. She was surprised that Bosco wasn't shivering, he'd removed his jacket too. And it wasn't very warm in the apartment yet.

Bosco shook his head, "Not really. Sorry."

"Don't be. Not everyone has to." He smiled back at her, checking his watch. "If I'm keeping you from anything, you can always go. I'm fine." Although her voice on the other hand, gave her away. She wanted his company, in fact… she needed his company. After the attack from that man, and then the car chase that ended in that dreadful accident, the driver of the van dying on impact. She really didn't want to be alone. Something inside her… it just felt… she felt so alone.

"Habit, sorry."

"There you are with that sorry again."

"Sor… I'll try not to say it too much." Elisa smiled at him, and he gave her a warm smile back. He looked away though, into his mug, swirling it a few times before he took one last mouthful of the beverage and set the chinaware down on the coffee table in front of him. There was a few minutes of silence as Elisa finished her own drink; Bosco just watched Cagney as he curled up on the carpet in front of the heater Elisa had set out when they'd came upstairs earlier on.

Once finishing her drink, Elisa stood up to take the cups back out to the kitchen. But she must have stood up too quickly or something, because her head started spinning and she stumbled backward. Bosco was there fast, and helped her sit back down again, "H-hey, are you alright?" He asked, concerned as he sat down beside her, taking her hands in his.

She swallowed, looking at him, feeling his touch, the warmth of his body, even though he was a space away from her. "Yeah, just… stood up too fast."

"Maybe you should go back to the hospital?" He suggested, Elisa shook her head. "Okay. Well, you should go to bed then, sleep."

"Didn't you know, sleep is the worst thing for a concussion." She replied, "I have to keep awake."

"So, you want more coffee then?" He laughed.

She got the joke, but shook her head. "No, I can stay awake without it," she yawned.

"Are you sure?" Bosco asked her, "There has to be something to keep you awake, you look like you could just sleep any minute now."

"Really, I'm fine."

He backed off now, taking her word that she was fine, though he did have some concerns. Elisa went to stand up when the same thing happened again. "No, that's it… you're not moving. If you need anything, let me get it. I'll stay with you till you're okay."

Elisa smiled up at him, "So does this mean you're my slave now?"

He smiled, "In a way."

The next few hours, they spent playing board games, Eye-Spy, catch with one of Cagney's toys, much to the kitty's disapproving looks. They were going to watch a video, but Elisa kept falling asleep through the first twenty minutes of Spaceballs with Bill Pullman in it. So that plan was axed and Bosco woke her up, starting to sing his rendition of Mary Had a Little Lamb, which made Elisa laugh… which was good enough in itself, but her head hurt worse when she laughed. So he stopped singing and they finished their game of Monopoly they'd started earlier on. Bosco lost and had to—on their next shift—break out singing 'It's My Party' in front of the squad, much to his great insistence that there was no way in hell that he was going to get up in front of the squad and sing _that_ song. Or any song, for that matter.

Elisa was really tired now, and decided to head off to bed, Bosco promised to sleep on the couch, so that if she needed anything, she need only ask and he'd be there for her if she needed him. She climbed to her feet, the dizziness only slightly there, a far less degree than it originally had been earlier on. She was walking through to her room when she almost tripped up, Bosco came running in behind her, "Hey, let me help you there." He said, putting his arms around her and walking her into the bedroom. They walked over to the bed, and he helped her sit down on the edge. "You're not having a good night, are you?"

"Guess not." She said to him, "Maybe I should've stayed in hospital."

"Maybe." He told her, the word said more as an agreement.

Elisa raised her eyebrows, in pain, that gash really was going to be annoying even after the concussion and headaches had well gone. It would most likely take her a day or two to get used to the fact that she would need to be more careful in doing things she ordinarily would do. Specifically, facial expressions. She turned herself around, and sat back against the pillows behind her. Bosco sat down beside her, looking at her, "Need anything before you go to sleep?"

"No I'm fine."

"There goes that, I'm fine, again." He teased, much as she had done earlier with him. "Are you sure?"

A silent passing between them, "Actually." Elisa begun, "There is something I could use."

"What's that?"

She sat more comfortably against the pillows behind her, letting out a long breath, "Someone like you, years ago."

He smiled and nodded, not really sure what to reply, "Oh, why's that?"

"Caring, fun guy… better than the… guys I've known." _Yeah Maza, every guy you've been with have been nothing but one bad guy after another… Raru, Petro, Christoff, and Mike. All assholes._

"If my partner heard you saying this… she'd have to disagree." Bosco replied.

"Why? I know I've only known you for a day… and I was… quick to judge you when I first met you… I know, and I'm sorry… but you're a great guy." Bosco just smiled, shaking his head, "Really. I mean it."

Bosco turned around better on the bed, facing her more easily. "I think your concussion is altering your judgment."

"No." She disagreed.

He tapped her leg and stood up, and was walking out when Elisa got up behind him, "Boz." She called to him. He turned around to her, "There's something…" The words were stuck in her throat, but she looked at him with more sincerity in her eyes, "Stay the night, please."

"I am." He said, motioning with his thumb toward the living room, "Couch. I promised, remember?"

"No… I mean…" Elisa looked away, she couldn't really believe she was asking him to stay… and she meant… _stay._

Bosco stepped up to her, she met his eyes, and he knew instantly what she had meant and drew her body close to his. Both hands framing her face, he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and tender at first but it soon intensified and became an inattentive, passionate embrace. 

There was no questioning in either of their minds if it was the right thing to do. Elisa soon felt his hands exploring her body, searching, discovering as she gripped his t-shirt. 

As he untucked her top, she began leading her own search with her hands over his strong body. His wet lips, and tongue taking charge of her mouth, while his hands were busy pulling her t-shirt off her. Their lips parted and he stood before her, looking down at the semi naked woman in front of him. 

Bosco removed his own t-shirt at Elisa's insistence, and their lips met again. But not for long as his kisses trailed along her jaw, and soon fiery 'bites' with his lips were consuming her at the front of her throat, and along her neck. He stopped, reaching the strap of her bra. He placed one tender kiss after another on her skin as he carefully slipped the strap over her shoulder, careful of the grazes she had received earlier that day. Elisa relished in the warmth of his body as he brought himself closer to her. Closing her eyes, their hot faces pressed against one another, cheek to cheek, as he reached his arm behind her and she heard the 'click'. Feeling the pressure around her chest lighten as the white bra she wore came undone. 

With the bra now off, discarded on the floor, Bosco ran his warm, strong hands down her spine. She reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling the burning heat of his body against her own skin, sending electrifying sensations throughout her body. Their faces were only inches apart, and they looked at each other for a moment that seemed like forever. 

Then, Elisa could feel the impassioned desire from within his jeans rub against her, and his hands soon slowly moved from her back, to her hips and then to the front of her jeans, where he undid them. With a movement of her hips, they fell to the ground in a pile at her feet.

Bosco nuzzled into her neck again, one hand firmly on her waist, the other sensually running firmly up her back. Elisa helped him remove his own jeans, and they walked backwards until they found the bed. Drawing back the blankets as best they could with their lips and hands otherwise occupied, the couple climbed into the bed. 

His hand cupped Elisa's breast, caressing her, a sound of pure pleasure escaping her lips. He stroked her sensitive nipple, causing it to harden. Soon his mouth drew heated kisses from hers. His free hand, the other occupied holding her, continued searching her body. The embraces lessened in intensity as his hand stopped at her hip where her panty line caught his attention. Elisa swallowed as his eyes met hers; it wasn't in fear, but nervousness. "Are you sure, Elisa?" His low voice asked.

"Yes." Elisa breathed, almost breathlessly, looking back at him. There was a moment when Bosco sat up halfway that she thought he wasn't going to continue. But then he began removing her panties from her hips, and along her legs, an eager wait for her as he removed his own underwear of silk boxers.

She savored his warm touch as he ran his hand and burning kisses along her leg, her thigh… he continued along her belly until he reached her breasts. Applying his weight to her body again, meeting her chocolate brown eyes, "Please… don't stop." She exhaled, feeling his touch as he parted her legs with his hand. Massaging, caressing her. Actions that caused her body to arch against his, a low groan escaping her lips again. Their eyes still on each other, her breathing deeper. "Bosco," She welcomed him with a cry of pleasure as he slid every part of his manhood into her.

She called to him, begged him, "Please." She arched her head back, feeling him press his head against her chest as he thrust deeper into her. She felt her eyes water as he moved faster, pushing further, she wanted to cry out to God and call Bosco's name. Screams of elation came from her, each time louder than the first. He was sending her into a state of mind she hadn't felt in a long time.

They continued to make love, cries of ecstasy coming from Elisa's lips, and a low orgasmic groan from Bosco as she tightened herself against him.

"Thank you." She whispered to him as they lay together later in the morning, hearts soaring. 

Bosco caressed her cheek in his hand before placing a hungered kiss on her lips, "I want to make love to you again." He whispered softly against her lips. 

Even the gentle brushes from his lips as he spoke sent her into need for him to take her again in that same, heated, euphoric way. She willingly submitted to his desires as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

* * * *

_I taste the sweetness of your love, upon on my lips tonight.  
I feel the joys of our love, dancing in the air.  
And all around the stars come out, leaving me no doubt.  
I'm in heaven after all.  
  
I love the way that you touch me, taking away all my pain.  
I love the way that you tell me, you'll never let me go again.  
I love the way that you want me, want me to love you forever.  
I love the way that you love me, right now._

_I see the way you look at me, the hunger in your eyes.  
I feel your fingers gently crawl, across my skin tonight.  
And am I crazy to believe, the best for you and me?  
I'm in heaven after all._

* * * *

**23rd Precinct  
Later in the morning**

The Captain called Elisa into the precinct, there was a chance they'd pinpointed where the Blue Murderer was. She caught a Taxi and arrived within a half hour, wondering if Bosco would be there. The night before was… more than she had ever felt with any man before. On any level… emotionally, or physically. And physically… her bones almost ached with desire for him to do to her again what no man had _ever _made her feel before. The way she felt now, the way _he_ had made her feel. 

Their eyes met as they sat in the captain's office, he'd left at some time during the earlier hours of the morning. There was something different in his face, in his eyes. He seemed… like he felt guilty about what they'd done. She wished she knew why, because in her mind everything they'd done was so right.

"Okay, good, you're both here." The captain came into her office, sitting down at her desk after closing the door behind her. Bosco turned to the captain first, then Elisa. "A full investigation by Officer's Bluestone and Jacobs last night of the Apartment Building proved to not be such a complete waste of resources." She removed a brown manila folder from under a sheet of paper and handed it to the officers. 

Elisa took the folder. Opening it up, she then looked inside. Bosco stepped up beside her; his aftershave almost drove her insane. It reminded her of the night they'd shared. Pushing the thoughts aside, she took out the small plastic bag inside the folder. It contained a hand written note. "This is a list of names." Bosco and Elisa both said.

"Yes. And all but one of the names on the list have been murdered." The captain replied, she let out a sigh, leaning forward on her desk, pencil in her hand, "I want you two to work on protective order for retired, Sergeant John Fincher."

Elisa let out an exasperated sigh, "You what!?" She demanded, "No way." He was the meanest, most cold-hearted officer she had ever met before. Having worked four years on his shift when she joined the force made her more than aware of his 'charming personality'.

"You're lucky I'm giving you any work at all, those injuries, the both of you should be off work for two weeks at least."

Elisa shook her head, "Don't give me that bull shit captain… I can work fine, it's just a little cut on my head. I've worked with worse injuries before." Those words, however, 'I've worked with injuries before' shouldn't have been said aloud, Elisa realised. The captain didn't know that she had two broken ribs when she worked the first case against Anthony Dracon and his goons the year before.

"It's Fincher, or you're on sick leave. I know you wouldn't want to just sit at home and not be involved in this case, Maza. But, it is your choice."

Elisa sighed again, "Okay. Fincher it is then."

The captain nodded her gratitude. She was hoping, and knew, Elisa would agree to take the case and threw the detective a set of keys from her top drawer. "Since your unit was damaged, I'm giving you the keys for my car. And this time Bosco, if you drive, don't crash it, or it's coming out of your salary."

Bosco nodded, "Yes Captain." He replied.

* * * *

There was more to 'protecting' John Fincher than just being there and being armed. You had to have your senses about you, specifically those that allowed you to ignore the taunts from the fifty-two year old ex Police Officer. She couldn't understand why many of the other officer's had been on the perpetrator's list, but John Fincher was as mean as they come. Aside from the point that the list was wrong, and that the perpetrator of the crimes was doing a great injustice, she couldn't really blame the blue murderer, if he'd had a run in with Fincher.

"Why the fuck are you two here for?" Fincher demanded, sitting in his armchair as he looked in disgust at the two officers. Bosco stood beside the window, watching the streets. While Elisa sat in the armchair beside Fincher. "You I understand Maza, but that pip squeak?" He said, referring to the rookie.

Elisa smiled, "Protective order's from the captain."

"Maria's still in charge is she?" He asked, the conversation seeming to take a friendlier turn, Elisa nodded a 'yes', "Women should not be in charge of law enforcement." But then, like always something uncouth followed shortly afterward.

"Well, Captain Chavez is doing a great job."

"You would say that, you're in the same league."

She knew how to handle him better than any other officer ever had done on the force, as much as she disliked him, and couldn't stand being around him. "What's that? Being a woman? Or a female police officer?"

"Both." He remarked, looking toward Bosco who was grinning widely, "I hear you've got yourself a female partner too. Faith Yukas." _So that's what her name is, _Elisa thought. "My niece." He explained on seeing the questioning look in Bosco's face. Fincher turned to Elisa, "Says this guy pissed himself on their first shift together."

She smiled, "I heard that too."

Over by the window Bosco was shaking his head, "And it wasn't a little girl offering me a lollipop." He reminded Elisa with a joking smile.

"Wouldn't surprise me if it was." The cruel voice of Fincher roared with laughter.

Bosco and Elisa's eyes met, she smiled, her eyes telling him to ignore what the retired officer said.

Several hours went by with no sign of the perpetrator. In fact, the only person they saw was Captain Chavez, who came to inform them that Mrs. Riker had died a short while before. _'The City mourns the loss Chief of Police, Ethan Riker's wife, Beverly Riker, who worked with many charities, including several to do with homeless families…'_ The journalist on the old TV in front of Fincher and Elisa reported. 

Fincher got up and switched it off; "Animal." He retorted, the word in reference to the man that had murdered the kind-hearted woman.

The captain, still there for now, handed Elisa and Bosco a sketch of Mrs. Riker's attacker. It was the same man they had came up against at the apartment building, Elisa noted. She looked up at the captain, "Elliot Brogden?"

"Yes."

Instantly, Fincher's eyes darted between the officers present, "Elliot Brogden?" He repeated, "From Illinois?"

"That's right." Captain Chavez confirmed, "You investigated a case of child abuse at his home when he was a teen. You got him and his younger brother removed from their mother and father's care, and into foster homes."

"Violent little sod too, if I remember right." He said, rubbing at the stubble on his chin, "He was thirteen, tall as a house, real shifty eyes. This kid stuck in my mind for the longest time, he was so angry, everything that came out of his mouth was an obscenity." More thoughts as he rubbed his chin. Pacing the floor of his apartment, he finally recalled something of great help, stopping before the three officers who had now gathered in one spot, "His old man was a cop, real bigot, hated any folk that wasn't American or white, homosexual's and women…" He looked to Elisa, in the same way he had done many a time before when they'd worked cases together and he'd made some kind of revelation, "This boy, he swings the other way."

She nodded, "You think it's all, somehow related?"

"Elliot was thirteen, confused as hell, him and his brother were always brought up to hate women. The younger brother, David, committed suicide when he was nineteen after testing HIV positive. Elliot, I remember coming into the precinct, angry as, years later. He was HIV positive too. Very disturbed young man."

"I remember when he came in." Elisa recalled, she had been working with Fincher for about three months when a bruised and battered twenty-one year old man came in, wanting Fincher to know he'd ruined his life. "What ever happened to his parents?"

"Car accident." Fincher replied, "The couple had been driving home after visiting the foster home the two boys were living at, at the time, when the brakes failed. Cords were cut. They slammed into a train."

The word 'damn' was written in every statement Bosco made in his face and body language, his eyes met Elisa's and she was sure he was trying to tell her something. What it was, she wasn't sure.

* * * *

There was a stillness in the afternoon as Elisa and Bosco stepped down the front steps of Fincher's home. The streets seemed too quiet for the time of day, but they walked over to the Captain's car, having been relieved of duty by Officers Hendricks, and Smith. Bosco had just reached down to the driver's side door handle when a shot was fired. Both officers ducked down, pulling out their weapons and alertly looking around them, trying to find out where the shot had came from. Another shot, knocking the mirror above Bosco's head off the door. He quickly darted around to the other side next to Elisa.

Now wasn't the time, Elisa reminded herself as thoughts of the night before edged its way to the surface. She shook the thoughts from her mind and made her way to the back end of the car where the parked car behind it gave her enough room to squeeze between the bumpers of both cars and could more easily assess where the bullets came from.

"Maza," Bosco called to her, "Can you see him?"

_She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough  
I'm a little bit rusty, and I think my head is caving in_

She raised herself up an inch or two to get a good look and squatted back down again, turning to Bosco, who was now directly behind her, one hand on her back. "Yeah, he's standing in the middle of the damn street."

_And I don't know if I've ever been really loved  
By a hand that's touched me,   
And I feel like something's gonna give  
And I'm a little bit angry, well_

Bosco lifted himself up, then back down after taking note where the man was standing. 

_This ain't over, no not here,   
Not while I still need you around  
You don't owe me, we might change  
Yeah we just might feel good_

"Okay, cover me." He told her, but before Elisa even had half a chance to stop him, he was making his way out past the cars. Gun at his side as he stepped into the middle of the road, Elliot Brogden standing only meters away.

_I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will  
I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will  
I wanna take you for granted,   
I wanna take you for granted  
Yeah, I will, I will_

"You idiot." Elisa uttered to herself, keeping her eyes on Brogden, he stood still. Not even flinching or moving in any way as the Rookie stepped one step closer. "What are you doing, Boz?" The words expressing her anger at him. 

_She said I don't know why you ever would lie to me  
Like I'm a little untrusting when I think that the truth is  
Gonna hurt ya_

Bosco was going to get himself shot; Elisa could feel it inside her. Time seemed to just freeze as Brogden slowly raised his gun, her heart pound harder inside her chest, her eyes went from Brogden to Bosco, the Rookie was only just reaching for his gun when a loud pop occurred. 

Everything seemed to become a blur as she screamed out his name, running out to him just as he fell to the ground, clutching at his leg and crying out in pain, a string of swear words following behind. She was at his side now, looking down at him, not sure what to do, her eyes set on Brogden, snide grin on his face. Elisa returned her attention to Bosco for another few seconds, touching his leg, trying to assess what had happened. Then it hit her, turning with her gun at target level in her hand, she was about to shout out for him to put his weapon down when another loud pop went off. This time Elisa was jolted back, her head hitting the ground hard as she fell, feeling the pain scouring through her body. She tried with every part of her to call out in pain, but nothing could come out.

Bosco grabbed her piece and fired four shots off, Elisa didn't know to where, or at what… but she assumed they were fired at Brogden. "Two-three David to Central, code eight!" She heard him call into his radio in a panicked state moments later.

The dispatcher's calm voice picked up, "Two-three David, go ahead." She said.

Elisa was watching Bosco, saying nothing as he looked back at her, she saw the wound in his leg, bleeding badly. Shaking, he grabbed his radio again, "Two-three David, request EMS, West 119th Street code eight, code eight!!" He let go of the radio again and shifted himself over to Elisa, sliding along the ground in the slush and water, "You're going to be okay." He said as he removed his jacket and put it under Elisa's head and then applied pressure to the wound in her stomach, forgetting about his own. "You'll be okay."

She breathed in, smiling up at him, "We got him." Her beautiful raven hair splayed about her as she lay on the cold road.

"We did." He confirmed, "And we're gonna get you to a hospital."

She smiled wider, but winced as pain shot through her stomach and into her spine. "I know I'm not going to make it." She told him gravely, this was it… the end… she accepted that it could, and would end this way. One day. And now that the time had come… she was ready…

"You'll make it." A tear formed in the corner of those tired eyes of his, almost twenty hours straight they'd spent together, trying to catch Elliot Brogden. And now he lay several meters away, dead. The look in Bosco's eyes told her that. 

"Boz." She whispered to him, he looked down at her; the sole tear streaming down his cheek, "Last night..." She begun, taking in another breath, "No man has ever... ever made me feel the way..." She swallowed, taking in another breath, deeper this time, "The way you did last night."

Bosco just looked back at her, saying nothing as sirens screamed behind them from the emergency vehicles as they arrived on the scene. Within minutes the Paramedics had Elisa and Bosco's wounds bandaged for the ride in the bus back to the Hospital. Elisa was strapped into the gurney and wheeled into the back of one of the buses, Bosco stood at the open rear doors—with another officer's help—his eyes on her as the Paramedic put the mask over her face to help her breathe better. Nothing came from either of their lips, their eyes expressing more than words ever could.

_I love the way that you touch me, taking away all my pain.  
I love the way that you tell me, you'll never let me go again.  
I love the way that you want me, want me to love you forever.  
I love the way that you love me, right now._

* * * *

**1996 – After 8pm some time  
****Outside Fincher's Apartment**

Elisa sat in desperation in her car outside the apartment that Fincher had previously occupied before his death earlier that morning. It had been years since she had seen the Sergeant last. He had died alone in his apartment, found by officer's who had been called in to deal with a dreadful smell that had been lingering for several days. It seemed strange that he would die three years to the day Bosco had shot and killed Elliot Brogden, one of the worst serial cop killers Manhattan had seen in a long time. Three years since Elisa had last seen either of the two officers.

Bosco had been sent back to his precinct immediately, leaving Elisa to only guess at what had happened between them and what it had meant to him. For her, it was a glimpse of the kind of love a man could show a woman. And not the scars the harsh and abusive relationships the other men in her life those years before had left her with. There was more to life, more to be expected, welcomed. In some miraculous way, if the night she and Bosco had shared never occurred. The feelings she held for Goliath probably would never have existed so strongly, and fully in her heart as they did now, though she was yet to tell him how she felt.

But it would be soon, she loved Goliath, and he made her feel the same way Bosco had. 

Every day, for the rest of her life, she would thank Maurice Boscorelli for showing her, even during the worst and most awful day of her career, how a man that she cared deeply for could make her feel.

* * *

**T H E E N D  
I would very much love to hear what all my reader's think of this fic, as it is my first ever REAL crossover, and my first Third Watch fic. I can be reached at stonelight81@hotmail.com.  
Want to see a cover title I created for this fic?  
http://enzedder81.tripod.com/24hours.jpg **


End file.
